Good Luck Come My Way
by Olv1993
Summary: Reiji and Tobio both have a crush on Ryutaro, but who does Ryutaro like? Can either Reiji and Tobio even tell Ryutaro how they feel? Who will win Ryutaro in the end?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a couple of weeks ago but couldn't think of a title. Thank you to .QueenViolet. for thinking one up for me. ^_^; This was originally going to be a one-shot, but ended up as three chapters long. XD!  
>I like to think Ryutaro took Reiji in after the fall of Dark Nebula (As Reiji probably has no where else to go) and Tobio lives with them too since I like to think Tobio and Ryutaro started to become friends during their time in the DN.<p>

* * *

><p>Reiji watched as Ryutaro washed the dishes. It had been about five or six months since he started to live with Ryutaro, but he could still remember the day well.<p>

_Ginga had just defeated Ryuuga, all those who had their energy drained by L-Drago reclaimed it and woke up from their comas. As Ginga was congratulated by all his friends he had made on his journey, Ryutaro noticed that Reiji was looking around in confusion and appeared a little afraid of the crowd of happy people. So Ryutaro decided to approach Reiji, remembering from their Beybattle that Reiji had lived his life in the Dark Nebula, he had never even seen daylight until the day of Battle Bladers._

_"Reiji?" Ryutaro spoke softly as the snake turned slowly to face him._  
><em>"What do you want?" He hissed, moving cautiously.<em>  
><em>"You have nowhere to go, do you?" He replied.<em>  
><em>Reiji shook his head. "I stay in the Dark Nebula building."<em>  
><em>"Reiji, Daidoji is no more. You can't fend for yourself, I can tell."<em>  
><em>"I don't understand. If I stay in my room, I will get food brought to me, someone will come to wash and clothe me." Reiji stepped forward, annoyance in the tone of his voice.<em>  
><em>"No you won't, Daidoji is dead, I saw him on the way down here. None of his servants will come back to you since Daidoji is not paying them anymore. Live with me, I'll take care of you and give you what you need." Ryutaro pleaded, his kind heart made him worried for the serpent wielder, despite the harm that he had brought the fortune-teller.<em>  
><em>"What? Reiji blinked. "Why would you want anything to do with me?"<em>  
><em>"I told you, you can't fend for yourself. It doesn't matter to me what you did in the past, I want to help you."<em>  
><em>"But I still don't get why you would want me." Reiji stated.<em>  
><em>"I would be able to teach you things you don't understand like love and kindness." Ryutaro put out his hand.<em>  
><em>"You know you will be better off with me, even though you won't realise it yet."<em>

_Reiji looked unsure, staring and blinking at the other boy's hand. Slowly his own hand moved towards the other, this was the first time he had ever made his own decision in his life._

_"...Ok." Reiji took Ryutaro's hand, who shook it._  
><em>"I'm glad." Ryutaro smiled warmly, giving Reiji a sensation that he did not understand, but enjoyed nonetheless.<em>

_After Ryutaro led Reiji to his new home, they came across Tobio on the way, who was grumbling about have to go to his home. Kind-hearted Ryutaro offered Tobio the opportunity to live in his house, as long as he had permission from his parents. Tobio agreed and they took a detour to Tobio's, once the sniper came back and told the fortune-teller his parents approved, they all went to Ryutaro's house. Both Tobio and Reiji were amazed by it's size. Reiji was used to a spacious basement with screens, while Tobio was used to an apartment with quite a few rooms, overall much larger than this one room Ryutaro lived in. It took both the redhead and blonde some time to get used to their new living arrangements, especially sleeping arrangements for Tobio, since Reiji didn't understand the problem with three guys sleeping near each other in the width of the house._

* * *

><p>While Reiji continued to watch Ryutaro, Tobio entered the house, who'd just been sniping. The blonde put his carrier case into a cupboard and sat adjacent to the redhead.<p>

"Hello Tobio." Ryutaro spoke, not looking away from his work.  
>"Hi." Tobio mumbled.<br>"Did you have fun?" The bluenette asked politely.  
>"Yeah..." Tobio sighed, never one to talk much.<br>"Oh good." Ryutaro smiled to himslef, glad that his friend had enjoyed himself.

Tobio joined Reiji in watching Ryutaro, seeing the fortune-teller do housework was somewhat fascinating. For Reiji, who was always curious, he would often watch Ryutaro do stuff as Tobio only did it occasionally. Unlike Reiji, Tobio did not pay much attention to Ryutaro at first, it took him a while to realise that he began to start noticing things the bluenette did, completely aware when the two began to live together with Reiji. Reiji took little notice of the blonde, while Tobio took little notice of the redhead.

Tobio looked over to Reiji to see what he was doing and as he often noticed the redhead doing, he was watching Ryutaro. Tobio began to glare at the other boy whose eyes did not move from the bluenette. As the sound of a plate clapped on top of another, Tobio blinked and shifted his focus onto Ryutaro, who had just finished the washing up and was now drying his hands. After that, Ryutaro turned around and leaned on the counter, smiling at the two boys sat on the floor.

"So what would you two like for dinner tonight?" He asked.  
>"Pizza." Tobio answered automatically.<br>"Ok then, is that ok with you Reiji?"

Reiji nodded and Ryutaro stood up straight.

"Right, so shall I make it or should I get a takeout somewhere?" Ryutaro asked.  
>"I like it best when Ryutaro makes it." Reiji blinked.<br>"...Me too..." Tobio mumbled with a tiny blush.  
>"Tobio?" Ryutaro looked at the blonde, not hearing his utterance.<br>"Sure, whatever." Tobio replied, acting like he didn't care who made the pizza, just as long as he got some today.  
>"And what would you two like on the pizza?" Ryutaro looked at the other two, unsure if they would be able to agree on something, since they had different tastes.<br>"I'll see when we're at the supermarket." Tobio told him.  
>"I'm not sure either." Reiji replied.<br>"Ok then, I just hope it won't cost too much" Ryutaro smiled, he was satisfied with that, he might be able to avoid arguments by reminding them that their money was limited.

* * *

><p>The three of them left the house together and went to the supermarket. Ryutaro went to pick up a basket, but Tobio beat him to it.<p>

"Thank you Tobio." Ryutaro blinked, surprised by the blonde's kindness, he held out his hand to take the basket.  
>Tobio shook his head. "I'll carry it." He told the bluenette.<br>"That's unusually thoughtful of you." He smiled, making the blonde look away and blush a tiny bit.  
>"I can be helpful...When I want to."<p>

Ryutaro giggled at his statement, while Reiji hissed, making the blonde glare at him. Noticing the hiss made Ryutaro smile gently at the redhead.

"Is something the matter Reiji?"  
>"I want to help too." Reiji replied, not wanting to say he was feeling a little jealous and left out.<br>"Well, can you place the ingredients into the basket?"

This made Tobio mumble to himself as Reiji nodded.

"What's wrong now Tobio?" Ryutaro sighed, feeling like the other two had been more tense lately.  
>"Nothing." Tobio answered back.<br>"Ok...Let's go and get those ingredients then." Ryutaro smiled at them both before turning around and walking.

The blonde and redhead followed the bluenette.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryutaro, Tobio and Reiji went around the supermarket. At the checkout Tobio took the ingredients out of the basket and Reiji packed them into bags, Ryutaro had to help the redhead a little, which gave him an unnoticed glare from the blonde. They all went back to Ryutaro's, Reiji and Tobio carried shopping bags. When they got inside, Ryutaro set out the ingredients and got to work. When Ryutaro had finished making the bread for the base, as it had to rise he left it to do so and sorted out the other ingredients. Reiji and Tobio watched the bluenette, until the redhead got up, walked over to the fortune-teller and put his chin on his shoulder as he often would, to tell Ryutaro that he was bored or hungry or wanted to taste whatever was being made.

"Can I help?" Reiji asked, making Ryutaro jump and cut his finger with the knife he was using to cut some meat.  
>"Reiji, you shouldn't sneak up on people with knives in their hands, now I've cut myself." Ryutaro frowned at Reiji, who stepped back, looking apologetic.<p>

Tobio stood up and went into the cupboard, bringing out plasters. Before Tobio could reach Ryutaro, Reiji had stepped towards the bluenette. Grabbing Ryutaro's wrist, Reiji licked off the blood from the injured finger.

"I'm sorry Ryutaro." The redhead apologised as the bluenette's face was full of surprise.

Tobio glared at Reiji, he stomped forward, took a plaster out of the box and wrapped it around Ryutaro's finger. The blonde was glaring at the redhead the whole time, who blinked upon noticing he was being glared at. Reiji glared back at Tobio, but it went unnoticed as his eyes were covered by his blonde-tipped hair.

"Thank you Tobio." Ryutaro smiled, as Tobio turned around to put the box of plasters away.

The sniper smiled to himself as Reiji looked at the fortune-teller with a sad expression. Ryutaro looked at the redhead, thinking that Reiji thought he hadn't forgiven him.

"It's ok Reiji, thank you." The bluenette smiled gently.  
>"So can I help?" Reiji asked, blinking and tilting his head to make his left eye visible.<br>"Sure you can." Ryutaro answered.  
>"What can I do?" Tobio grumbled, which made Ryutaro once again surprised.<p>

The bluenette smiled at the blonde.

"I'm sure I can find something for you both to help with. You two have been a lot more helpful lately." Ryutaro's smile grew much more pleasant and grateful, the other two boys blushed a little under its glow.

Ryutaro made the pizza base once the bread had rose enough and allowed both Reiji and Tobio to put on the toppings.

"I want to put on the tomato sauce." Reiji demanded.  
>"No, I'm going to put it on." Tobio argued.<br>"I want to, it looks like blood, especially when spread lightly." Reiji hissed, making Ryutaro sweatdrop.

To Ryutaro, it seemed like Reiji still had some of his psychotic tendencies and he made a mental note that the redhead was not ready to have his Beyblade back yet.

"True, but I want to spread it on thickly so that it will be full of flavour." Tobio grumbled.  
>"I want it spread thinly." Reiji stared in a creepy way.<br>"It's going to be spread thickly." Tobio glared. "Next, you won't want much cheese."  
>"Yeah?" Reiji blinked.<br>"Well it's gonna have lots of cheese too! It needs to have lots of flavour. If we get your way, it will be bland and suck." Tobio explained.  
>"We wouldn't be able to eat all of it if you put loads of everything on it." Reiji whined.<br>"Just because you don't eat much, it doesn't mean that the rest of us have to eat so little!" Tobio complained.  
>"Tobio!" Ryutaro interjected. "You know perfectly well why Reiji doesn't eat much. He told us himself that he was only given a little food when he lived in the Dark Nebula building."<p>

Tobio looked at Ryutaro apologetically, he hated it when the bluenette was annoyed at him.

"How about having half the pizza each? Reiji can have his half how he likes and Tobio, you can have your half however you want." Ryutaro compromised, annoyed by their argument, evidence shown by his eyebrow twitching.

Reiji spread the tomato sauce while having a little smile on his face, he liked it when Ryutaro was mad at Tobio. He had at least two reasons for this; Ryutaro was defending him, which meant that Ryutaro may like him more than the blonde and also the redhead found the bluenette's face attractive when annoyed. Then again, Reiji always found that Ryutaro looked attractive. Another reason for Reiji's tiny smile was that Ryutaro had let the redhead get his way once again. Well, partially since Ryutaro wanted to make Tobio happy too for some reason. As Reiji thought it over a little, he stopped spreading the tomato sauce for a moment and glared at Tobio.

"Just remember that he got mad at you." Reiji whispered.

Tobio blinked, unsure of why Reiji said that. The blonde knew Ryutaro got annoyed at him, but he still got to have half the pizza the way he wanted it. Clearly Ryutaro wanted Tobio to be just as satisfied as Reiji.

"He only lets you get your way because you never did while with the Dark Nebula Organisation. He only sees you as a having a disturbed child's mind who knows nothing of the world, so in his kind-heartedness, he took you in and taught you how to be good." Tobio whispered back angrily as Reiji gave him the tomato sauce for the blonde's half.  
>"I'm happy Ryutaro cares for me. He knows I like him too." Reiji whispered back.<br>"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, but Ryutaro doesn't like you as much as he likes me!"  
>"Remember when Ryutaro was teaching me about love and your mother let us watch her DVDs at your house? The girls always had taller guys, I know Ryutaro would prefer a taller guy, like me. You're too short for him!"<br>"It's called 'Vertically Challenged' and Ryutaro can look over my only imperfection. Ryutaro prefers my company anyway."

Ryutaro had been sitting on the floor since he let the other two work on making the pizza. He sighed while watching the redhead and blonde. He often didn't mind the two spending time together, but it sounded like they were whispering angrily. The bluenette felt like he should stop them, then again the two had seemed to be tense with each other lately, so maybe they needed an argument to release and vent whatever was bothering them. If it seemed like it'd get physical, he'd stop them though.

"That's a lie." Reiji whispered before accidently raising his voice. "Ryutaro loves me in every way, you're just his friend!"  
>"You're wrong! Ryutaro loves me and sees you like his child or little brother...Even though you're older!" Tobio had also raised his voice, so they were both beginning to speak angrily at a more audible level and Ryutaro could hear them.<p>

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger. Dundundun...I wonder what Ryutaro will think hearing that both Reiji and Tobio are fond of him...<br>Hopefully this chapter was more interesting than the last. I appreciate reviews. :)


End file.
